


The Pink and White Drabbles

by SilverIcy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabbles, F/M, Gen, Nidaime Hokage, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverIcy/pseuds/SilverIcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Distortedly, Sakura stumbled upon the dead kumo ninjas' bodies and a severely injured leaf shinobi verged on death. Alternate universe/Time travel. A series of random drabbles at different time points. Not following the timeline in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life

**Summary:** Sakura's reaction to her patient's identity. 

* * *

 

Tiredly, Sakura was satisfied with her healing work on her patient. She was able to reduce a severity of his injuries, and bring him back from a death into a stable condition. Paused, she took a good look at a fellow leaf ninja's face. Her green eyes went wide.

'Oh shit!' A one word summarized up what Sakura finally saw his face.

She stared at an injured but alive unconscious man in disbelief. A pink haired kunoichi had been seen that face many times in her lifetime.

'Oh shit!'

Somehow, Sakura Haruno transported into the past. And she healed a man whom happened be a famous and powerful shinobi in Ninja world and not mentioned that he's supposed been died in First Shinobi World War.

Unwittingly, she just saved Senju Tobirama's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What do you thinking of this drabble and a rare/cracking shipping, Sakura/Tobirama? please comment and review!


	2. Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with any other video game, anime, manga, or comic.

**Summary:** Tobirama Senju was supposed to die a noble death. And woke up to find that he's still alive and saved by a pink-haired woman.

* * *

 

Blissful darkness.

No Pain.

Weightless.

Tobirama Senju felt like he floated in an empty darkness.

'Is Death always like that?' he mused about an afterlife, as he did not fear death. He would be gladly died for his comrades and his beloved home village, Konoha.

He frowned as the odd somewhat uncomfortable pressure pushed him into an invisible ground. A pain slowly crawled over his body. He felt his consciousness returned to him and forced to wake up to a living world.

A string-like and dull throbbing pain pondered him in full blast.

He breathed shakily. His heavy-lidded red eyes slowly opened, find himself saw at dark rocks. A dark place glowed with daylight from outside. It seemed that he was still alive. And someone moved him into a cave.

But who? He knew that it was obviously not Kumo ninja since he did recalled that he killed all of twenty elite Kumo ninjas. He hoped that someone from his village found him, but he doubted that it happened since he was on a suicide decoy mission and not expected to return alive.

Tobirama grunted in pain as he moved his upper body up slowly. Noticed no weight on his chest, he looked down to find his naked upper body covered with the bandages. He still wore his pant much to his relief.

He stiffed tensely as soon as he sensed an intruding presence. An injured man looked up warily and his arms moved defensibly, ready to fight the mysterious intruder.

His red eyes met the green eyes. He blinked in surprise and the intruder was a petite woman, quite attractive one. He still looked at her deceptively petite woman suspiciously.

An attractive petite woman held her hands out in non-threatening surrender manner.

"I'm not going to harm you." A clear and sincere honesty was on her face and voice.

A white haired man relaxed visibly; see her honest intent to not harm him.

A first thing about her appearance that caught Tobirama's attention, her hair was…pink. Sure, over his lifetime he had seen a many people have an unusual color hair. The Hatake clan had a silver hair. His sister-in-law had a red hair. Heck, he even had a white hair!

But…He never met a woman who has a pink hair before. How peculiar…

A soft feminine cough bought out him of his muse; he realized that he stared at her bit longer.

Oh. His stare made her uncomfortable.

"My apologize, I did not means to stare you."

"It's alright, I'm used to people's reaction to my hair like that."

"Ah, I see. I assumed that you healed me?"

"Yes, actually, you have so many life-threatening injuries and bleeding to a death. Normally, anyone else have that kind of injuries like you, they would be dead. But I'm managed to heal all of them. You're lucky that I'm nearby." A pink-haired woman said.

'Impressive' A former Hokage was impressed by her capacity to heal that kind of injuries which should kill him. She must have a perfect chakra control to perform that higher level of healing. He would love to have her joining his village, and it would increase a survival rate of the Konoha shinobis. So many of his people died….

"I'm aware that I should be dead, but thank you for save my life, miss…"

"Sakura."

"I'm Senju Tobirama." His uninjured hand reached out to shake her petite hand. She returned a hand shaking.

Sakura. A Cherry Blossom.

'Fitting.' Tobirama thought. It suited her pink hair and delicate feminine appearance perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A quick update and longer one! my muse pumped with more juices! please comment and review! your review keep my muse creativity flow more!


	3. Surreal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with any other video game, anime, manga, or comic.

**Summary:** She was now realizing her quick act to save a man's life has so huge consequence that she was at a loss for the words.

* * *

 

_Oh Shit!_

_Unbelievable._

_Impossible._

Sakura gaped like a opened-mouth fish, and stared at a historic legendary man.

She couldn't believe that she actually saved Senju Tobirama!

 _Kai! Kai! Kai!_ She desperately tried to dispelled the genjustu.

And failed epically. Then she tried another method to despelling; pain.

She pinched her arm hard. Very hard enough to leave a red mark.

_Ouch!_

...

Nope. A white-haired unconscious man was still there. There's still dead kumo ninjas' bodies all over the place. It didn't working...

A situation slowly sinked into Sakura's mind.

Senju Tobirama was real. Alive and breathing. There's no genjustu at all.

...Which it means she really was in the past. And stuck there in the past. A way far from her home.

Worsen, she was falling straight into First Shinobi World War. It was not good at all.

Good grief, Sakura still couldn't believe that a fact is, she saved her shioshu's grand-uncle.

It was too surreal for her. She didn't know which one she should laugh or cry hysterically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: another quick update but short one! my muse pumped with more juices! please comment and review! your review keep my muse creativity flow more!
> 
> Recent Manga Chapter Spoiler: ...a one word describe a recent chapter and an intersection between the Senju brothers: Fascinating.


	4. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with any other video game, anime, manga, or comic.

**Summary:** Sakura meet Tobirama in eye contract for a first time.

* * *

 

Three days passed since she saved his life, and moved him into a cave that she found far enough away from the battle scene.

She carefully covered her trails and suppressed her chakra, not want any enemies following her.

A cave that she found, was nearby a fresh-water river and much to her pleasure, there were also herbal and edible plants. She was able to collecting the plants enough lasting for few days given or that.

A medical ninja frequently checked her comatose patient to make sure his condition improving.

On a third day, She make a quick trip to a river to take a bottle of fresh water. She sealed a full water storage away in her sealing storage scroll. She returned to her temporary shelter and paused as her limited sensory ability alerted her that her patient now woke up.

Sakura slowly entered the cave and could see Tobirama sit up and inspecting his bandaged upper body.

She was not moving, knowing that it was dangerous to startle an injured shinobi. She waited patiently for him finally notice her.

It was not long as soon as he went stiff. His arms moved front of his chest in defense.

Her green eyes meet the red eyes.

She noted that his body expression was tense and ready to fight.

Slowly, she raised her hands in non-threatening surrender manner, showing that she was not enemy.

"I'm not going to harm you." She did her best to show her sincerity to her patient.

His shoulders relaxed, as he lowered his arms.

A long uncomfortable silence passed.

She fidgeted uncomfortably under his intense stare and noticed he stared at her pink hair.

Oh. Her pink hair. It wasn't a first time that people stare at her unusual hair like that.

She coughed softly to catch his attention.

"My apologize, I did not means to stare you." A smooth and rich baritone sounds rolled off his tongue.

It was a first time that she heard a revered Second Hokage speaking. A pink-haired kunoichi felt a tingle of very pleasant shiver in her backbone, tried to not showing her reaction to his voice.

"It's alright, I'm used to people's reaction to my hair like that."

"Ah, I see. I assumed that you healed me?"

"Yes, actually, you have so many life-threatening injuries and bleeding to a death. Normally, anyone else have that kind of injuries like you, they would be dead. But I'm managed to heal all of them. You're lucky that I'm nearby." Sakura informed him about his condition.

A white haired man looked impressed which made a medical ninja feel proud of herself.

"I'm aware that I should be dead, but thank you for save my life, miss…"

"Sakura." She wisely gave her first name, not want to give away her family name. She didn't want to add any more chaos to this timeline, not sure if her presence already affected this timeline.

"I'm Senju Tobirama." He was smiling politely as he offered his uninjured hand to shake her hand. She returned the gesture.

Her petite hand was enveloping by his calloused large hand as Sakura smiled and maintained her steady eye contract with his red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please comment and review! your review keep my muse creativity flow more! Anyway, another next chapter might soon update! Stay tuned!


	5. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with any other video game, anime, manga, or comic.

**Summary:** Tobirama stared at the sky, his bleeding body laying on the ground, waiting for Death come to claim him.

* * *

 

A Blue Sky.

A scent of the spilled bloods, brunt fleshes and burning ozone.

A several of the trees look like tore apart if the multiple lightnings were striking them hard.

A damped earth soaked wet with chakra-enchanced water and blood.

A land littered with dead bodies shattering over everywhere and destruction that followed them.

Among the dead bodies, a lone man with blue armor that stained with blood, laying limply on his back on the ground.

A second hokage, now former hokage being injured mortally stared at a blue sky.

Blue.

That was his favorite color. He was very fond of that color so much that he customized his armor paint in blue when he was younger.

Now his blue armor soaked with his own blood and his enemies' blood, a white fur decorated around his neck stained pink.

His suicidal decoy mission was accomplishing. His students should escaped and move far away from the enemies as of now.

He reassured by a fact that his precious village, Konoha was under a good care of a newly installed Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen. He had a faith in his chosen successor.

He managed to wipe out the twenty elite Kumo ninjas barely. It was not easy, a long and difficult battle for a kage-level ninja against twenty highly trained ninjas.

The infamous Kinkaku Force was no more. Quite accomplishment for a legendary ninja known for his unrivaled mastery of water techniques.

Tobirama knew that he was dying, as he was suffering the multiple severe injuries which some of them are fatal, and his blood leaked out of his body faster than before.

His eyelids grew heavy as he descended steady toward into a oblivion.

'Brother...here I come home.' A last line he thought hazily, he was glad that he finally able to meet his elder brother, Hashirama once again at an afterlife.

He closed his dull red eyes.

Senju Tobirama gladly embraced his death with his open arms and a smile on his face, as a darkness swallowed up him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: what do you thinking? I tried to portraying his "last moment" and "noble death". of course, that's when before sakura arrived. Please comment and review! your review keep my muse creativity flow more! Stay tuned!


	6. Bandages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with any other video game, anime, manga, or comic.

**Summary:** Sakura checked his injuries and replaced the bloodied bandages with other fresh ones.

* * *

 

Tobirama watched her to inspect his healed injuries with an keen interest, she was probing his internal anatomy gently with her glowing green chakra. Her healing chakra was feeling really different.

A sensation that left by her unusual chakra probing technique gave a very pleasant and warming feeling, in a contrast to the typical invasive and cold sensation that the medical ninja's chakra usually emitted during they healed him after the battle.

He found himself liked her healing chakra better, because it gave off the warm and friendly feeling to his chakra sensory.

"Well, your progress look good. your bones mend nicely, you will able to move around without re-breaking your bones or suffer acute pain. Your organs seems recovering well. All of your wounds are close, although you bound to have some scars and will be tired quickly due to your slow recovery from an extreme case of chakra exhaustion, and a mild head trauma. Overall, you're on a way to recover but not completely recovering fully. You can move, but please don't do any heavy activities or use chakra-intensive techniques." Sakura talked to him in her professional med-nin mode, she finished her diagnoses on him.

Her white-haired patient was once again, impressed secretly by her highly efficient and professional diagnoses.

"Sakura-san?"

"Yes?"

"You seems that you are very talented at healing, have someone been taught you that?"

'Ohh, he's compliment my healing talent!' Sakura preened inwardly to get a praise from Nidaime Hokage.

"Thank you and yes, my shioshu taught me to heal. She was very talented healer."

"Was? Did she passed away?"

"Uh, well, not really, she was vanishing. We were accidentally separated when we tried to fight off the bandits. I can't find her. I don't know where she was gone to, now."

Sakura gave him a half-truth, some are true technically because she did train under her shioshu who happened to be his grand-niece, and right now this current timeline, she was just toddler. So did her inability to find a way to go back to home.

"I'm sorry to hear about you being separating with your shioshu. It must be difficult."

"That's okay. She's a tough old lady, she can take a care of herself. She did make sure that i can defend myself from the bandits and shinobis alike."

Now, her latter word caught his interest. She could fight the ninjas? How interesting...

"She was training you to be kunoichi?"

"Yes, she taught me a lot of the basic ninja trainings because she don't want an orphan girl like me to get raped by the bandits or shinobis" Another half-truth.

A former hokage winced at her reply, there are some truth in it and it was very common that the female orphans have a high chance of being raped by the bandits or missing-nins.

A pinkette glanced at his chest.

Hmm, these bandages looked like they need to replacing by the fresh ones. She have a plenty of fresh bandages in her storage scroll. She fished out a targeted storage scroll from her porch.

_'Poof'_

A roll of a fresh bandages was appearing on her hand, Sakura placed it beside her right side.

"Senju-san, i need to change the bandages. Please, move your arms." Tobirama obeyed dutifully and lifted his arms. He watched her invading his personal space and her hands laid on his bandaged chest. His expression on his face remained carefully straight-face, hiding that he could felt a sizzling spark every time her bare skin brushes lightly against his skin.

She wore her usual professional face, not indicating any thoughts on her mind or emotions on her face meanwhile she stripped off the dirty and bloodied bandages from his slowly revealed bare chest.

Although in other hand, what's going inside her mind was a completely different story...

Inwardly, sakura was bit flustered as her hands brushed lightly against his bare skin. How unusual of her being flustered over touching the man's skin like a virgin girl touched a man's skin for a first time, for she touched the male bodies many times over her career. She never reacted oddly before...maybe a presence of a legend whom she and her peers heard from their parents so much that they grew up to revering and awe of his prowess, did something weird to her mind.

'Oh god, I can't believe! I touch him! I touch a real and alive Nidaime Hokage!'

Yep, it did affect even her inner sakura personality.

Her inner sakura chanted repeatedly and gleefully over a fact that she touch and heal a walking legend, not mentioned that he was very attractive man and she...well, stripped him off half-naked.

'Oh god.' Why did her inner sakura sound like a pervert?' Perhaps she was spending way too much with Kakashi-sensei and his porn?

Well, Sakura ignored her inner personality's exciting pervert giggles, in a favor to focusing on continue to strip the tainted bandages off from Tobirama's naked chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *giggle* oh, naughty inner sakura! Alright, are you satisfied with a interaction between them or... a tiny budding attraction between them? please comment and review! your review keep my muse creativity flow more! Stay tuned for incoming chapters!


	7. Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with any other video game, anime, manga, or comic.

**Summary:** Naturally, the relentless curiosity (...or he preferred to call it being cautious) about his mysterious savior nagged Tobirama's consciousness.

* * *

 

A two days passed since he woke up and found that he was still alive. Her savior ordered him to take a lot of rest until she declared him ready to move.

A former hokage pondered on a mystery of his healer. A pink haired woman seemed look about early 20s age if he guesses correctly.

Who is Sakura? Where is she come from? Do she trying to get his trust or worsen, seducing him for a malicious purpose?

He paused at a latter question for a moment.

No, Sakura seems that she was easy to reading person and honest one, he could tell from reading her body language. He did not think that she was attempting to seduce him, because if she did it, he will spot it right away.

And she didn't attempt to get a sensitive information out from him. She sure either don't act like a spy or really good at faking her actions. It was a plausible theory though, there's a still a chance that she'd bidding her time to steal the information. He'll waiting to see if her facial or body expression proves otherwise.

From what he observed her using chakra to heal him, it was a possibility that someone who was a chakra-user and healer taught her how to heal with chakra.

Since she had no visible symbol indicating where her loyalties laying on, she could be a wandering healer, or either she come from a minor ninja village.

He did not like a lack of information regarding her. A lack of information resulted the ignorant ninja. An ignorant ninja translated a dead ninja.

Well, better be cautious than sorry, he knew that being cautious may be saving his life countless times.

Still, his relentless curiosity won't stop to nagging him about his beautiful mysterious savior.

What's so special about her peculiar existence? her pink hair? her innocent yet mysterious aura? her confidence in her healing talent?

...Or perhaps she was fearless enough to approach the most powerful ninja ever in konoha with her defiance and treat him like a normal man?

If there was a one thing that Senju Tobirama knew for sure, Sakura intrigued him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *giggle* ooh, Tobi-kun was intriguing by Sakura-chan? what a interesting view-point from Tobirama! Do you like the analytical side of Tobirama? I tried to explore his serious aspect of his personality. Please comment and review! your review keep my muse creativity flow more! Stay tuned for incoming chapters!


	8. Hot Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with any other video game, anime, manga, or comic.

**Summary:** Mito and her friends have a girl talk. Sakura was so embarrassed that she wish to drown in water badly.

* * *

 

"Sakura-chan! Soo...i heard that Tobirama-kun visited you often at hospital." A coy smile crept on a redhead naked woman's face as she leaned forward to watch intently at an equally naked pink-haired woman.

"Really? I'm not aware that Tobirama-sama have an interest in women." A platinum blond woman suddenly showed an interest in a new information, which in her green eyes it has a potential to became a really hot and juicy gossip material.

"...I didn't think that he visited me that much, he was just worried." Flustered by their implication, Sakura blushed and murmured.

"Oh? Is that so? Did you know that he was staying beside you for a straight week when you were unconscious? He was staying there so long that i had to bring foods, so he won't be starving to death!" Mito counted what happened during sakura's two weeks coma as much to her amusement, she watched a younger woman slowly sunk lower into a pool of hot water in embarrassment.

"And...?" A interested brunette kunoichi silently urged Mito to continue further.

Oh! ho! ho! That's way too juicy to ignore! More! A same thought line was sharing along with everyone except a poor victim.

Sakura turned so red that might rival Hinata's red shade of embarrassment, sunk so far that her nose and green eyes are only visible above the water.

'Why me?!' Her mind whimpered miserably as her friends gossiped and teased her about her so called relationship with Senju Tobirama

A pinkette hoped that this gossip did not reach a former hokage's ear.

Oh the irony...had she known that this event happened, she would politely denied Mito's invitation.

Unbeknownst to Sakura and her friends who were distracting by their own gossip, in an earlier hour ago, a target of their gossip decided to take a nice and long relaxation at male-oriented hot spring which happened be separated and nearby next to a same one that the women choose and arrive at a hour later.

And accidentally overheard their conversation.

Oops. Then it got interesting when his sharp hearing peaked up when his sister-in-law mentioned his name.

A lone white-haired naked man soaked comfortably in hot water, smirked in amusement meanwhile he continued to listen their gossip obviously regarding sakura and him from other walled side of the female-oriented hot spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *giggle* Lol, poor Sakura-chan got embarrassing by that gossip and has no idea that Tobirama-kun overheard them. Please comment and review! your review keep my muse creativity flow more! Stay tuned for incoming chapters!


	9. Habit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with any other video game, anime, manga, or comic.

**Summary:** Sakura found out where Tsunade-shioshu got a gambling habit come from, nevertheless to say, her childhood portrayal of the revered Shodai Hokage went down the toilet.

* * *

 

"..."

A dead silence paused for a moment.

"...What? pardon me, please repeat to say again. I thought I heard something wrong" Sakura stared at him stunningly.

"My brother was spoiling her so much, that he actually taught her to gambling." Tobirama repeated slowly, very amused by the stunning look on her face.

"He taught her to gamble? with real money?"

"Yeah, real money. It seems that she inherits his prosperity for gambling and she got a terrible luck, so bad that she lose all time."

"...I can see why." She muttered dryly as she took in a revelation regarding his brother and grand-niece that she learns something new from him.

One, her revered late Shodai Hokage was a compulsive gambler.

Two, her Tsunade-shioshu from her former timeline taught how to gamble by her dotting grandfather when she was four years old. four years old!

And three, a combination of her inherited prosperity for gambling from her grandfather and her terrible luck produced "The Legendary Sucker" reputation that her Tsunade-shioshu known for.

So much for her childhood image of the revered Shodai Hokage that her parents portrayed, got shattered and shot down the toilet...

Well, she mused dryly at least it was interesting to know where her beloved shioshu's gambling habit came from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This short drabble is a combining result of inspiration and reading a recent manga chapter 619. Please comment and review! your review keep my muse creativity flow more! Stay tuned for incoming chapters!


	10. Debt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with any other video game, anime, manga, or comic.

**Summary:** Tobirama discovered that his savior has nowhere to return home, getting her join his village and paying his debt to Sakura was a sure way to kill the two birds with one stone.

* * *

 

"Sakura-san...I'm wondering...where are you come from?"

His tactician side noted approvingly as he saw sakura eying him warily, wondering that if he was attempting to fish the information out of her.

"Why did you want to know about where i came from?" Ah, she deflected his question with her own question.

Nice trying, but it won't stop him from asking her until he get what he want.

"Just curious about my savior, would you deny your patient a simple request to get knowing you? After all, it's not everyday out of nowhere, a beautiful woman save a dying man with her amazing healing technique. didn't you thinking?"

"..." Sakura was just stunned, a moment later she turned her head away from him.

A faint pink blushes appeared on her cheeks as she didn't know which one he was trying to interrogate her for the information or compliment her with the flattery.

Tobirama grinned mentally as he caught a glimpse of her cheeks stained lightly with pink, it was entertaining to watch her reacting openly to him.

From a corner of her eyes, she could see him smirking at her blushing reaction and emitting off a smug feeling.

Why..that insufferable guy! She turned her head back and shot off her annoying glare at him, showing him that she did not appreciate his attempting flattery.

He chuckled lightly as her glare intensified more on him.

"Well, would you please kindly indulge your helpless and injured patient to answer his simple question?"

She glared harder at a white-haired insufferable man as he asked her again nonchalantly.

They stared each others in their eyes.

Her annoying green eyes shot the lightnings, wishing that she punches him in his face with her chakra-enchanced fist, not cared about whatever he's a Nidaime Hokage or not.

His amusing red eyes stared back, acting like if he was not afraid of her petite form.

"..."

"..."

A minute passed.

A two minutes passed.

A four minutes crawled to became five minutes.

An irritated female huffed out.

"Fine, I don't have a home to return, my village was gone few years ago." Her expression went wistful as she thought of her home, but she told him at a moment as soon as she was feeling stuck by a plunge of sadness and homesickness.

A concern expression passed over his face as he saw her genuine sadness on her face at a mention of her village.

"...It was tactless of me to ask you like that." A former hokage said softly.

"That's okay. you just don't know that." A healer said quietly.

A silence stretched between them.

Then his analytical mind suddenly went off with a figurative light bulb, rapidly conjured up the new plan that both Sakura and Konoha will benefit from.

And of course, it will benefit him, too.

"Sakura-san, i have a proposition for you." Tobirama wore his hokage facade as if he make a business deal with her.

A pink-haired kunoich looked at him in interest, realizing that she know what a exact proposition did he offer to her.

"Would you considering to join my village, Konoha? I can verdict for your healing talent to save my life, although you have go though the various security protocols and will be on six-months probation due to being an unknown quality and trained kunoichi. You must be watching by higher ranked ninjas all time for six months. Do you agree with this?" He offered her in a typical hokage fashion.

Yep, it spotted right on her guess that he offered her a home, of course, in a return she must donate her healing skills to Konoha. Smart man.

Since she had no available home in this timeline, Konoha in this timeline may be different and not truly her real home. But regardless the different timelines, Konoha was still Konoha even they looked different.

Sakura was more than happy to join Konoha again, it would be nice to being a leaf kunoichi once more. She did not know if she can make a difference in Konoha, but she's willing to try her best.

A red eyes watched her carefully blank face intently as she mused over his proposition.

Then his mouth curled upward in triumph as he heard her answer what he really want to hear.

"I accept." There, she sealed an agreement with him.

Senju Tobirama was very pleased with his plan goes that way exactly he want.

His village gained a new kunoichi and more importantly, her extremely valuable healing techniques.

Sakura got a new home.

Not mentioned that he was able to paying his debt to his beautiful savior.

That was a sure way to kill the two birds with one stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There, that's how Sakura-chan joins Konoha! Do you enjoy the banters between Sakura-chan and Tobirama? please comment and review! your review keep my muse creativity flow more!


	11. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with any other video game, anime, manga, or comic.

**Summary:** Resigning to her hopeless situation, Sakura comprehended a fact that she never was able to return to her time. But...

* * *

 

A two week half passed since Sakura found him verged on death, and took a care of him.

Under the night sky, she was guarding the cave quietly, watchful for any intruders in the darkness with her limited sensory ability alerted wide.

She noted that her white-haired patient soon get strong enough to walk for a longer period. He might been soon return to Konoha.

Konoha.

A mention of Konoha invoked a reaction from her. A mix of sadness, confusion, longing and home-sickness was hitting her harder.

She missed her Konoha, her shioshu, her family and her friends. Out of her all precious people, she missed her teammates very much.

Naruto...Sai...Yamato...Kakashi-sensei...

And she did not know when she see them ever again. Thinking of them bought her the tears in her eyes, her right hand flew to her eyes, rubbed off her tears before it spilled off from her eyes.

Don't crying...Don't crying... She told herself mentally, and held that mantra in her mind repeatedly like clinging a life-saving rope for a dear life. She must be strong in spirit, mind and body in a face of the hopeless situation beyond her control.

She inhaled deeply to calm down, fight against the panic and homesickness.

Staying calm is a must and vital key for all of the ninjas regardless their ranks and occupations. She recalled that one of the rules that her Tsunade-shioshu installed in her mind, heart and body.

It also applied to whenever a ninja faced the sheer impossible or dangerous situations, staying calm will help a ninja thinks clearly which it leads to see the bigger picture and survive it. You got it, gaki? An imaginary Tsunade lectured to her mind.

Sakura felt her body relaxing, breathing shakily. She can't help smiling, grateful to her shioshu and her teachings.

Ok, focus what she assured the big picture.

She was trapped in the past without no way to return to home. She did not know nor aware of an space-time justu involving time-traveling exist.

Beside, her presence in past and her quick act to save Senju Tobirama already altered the timeline and future, so it was not possible to return back to her timeline.

If Nidaime Hokage supposed to died two weeks half ago, than the First Shinobi World War should ending soon next few months, if she remembered correctly from her academy history class.

Since she saved Senju Tobirama's life, there's a possibility that she might join Konoha and became a leaf kunoichi again because of it.

She couldn't tell everyone including Nidaime Hokage that she was from the future. They will either thought that she is crazy or exploited her for her knowledge of future to change the timeline. That's not good.

Therefore, she had to keep her time-travel origin in secret. It may not so easy for her, but she will try do her best.

Thinking of her home might be making her feeling sad and homesickness, but it gave her a resolve and determination to find a way to go back to her home even there's a zero chance.

She blinked her eyes, startled to find that a time passed quickly.

A dark early morning sky transformed as the first daylight of sun was appearing and rising upward. Sakura smiled softly as she watched a daybreak.

It felt like a sign of new hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It was very difficult for her but she's a strong woman. what do you thinking of her character i tried to shape as a young woman struggle with her emotional roller-caster and time-travel situation. please comment and review! your review keep my muse creativity flow more!


	12. Second Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with any other video game, anime, manga, or comic.

**Summary:** Tobirama was very grateful that he had been given a second life.

* * *

 

The couple snuggled together comfortably on their bed.

"I love you, Tobirama." She lifted her head to nuzzle against his neck sleepily with adoration.

"I love you, Sakura." His husky voice was filled with love; his hand stroked her long pink hair gently. He watched her fell asleep exhausted, snuggling against him.

His other hand went down, touched and rubbed lovely on a slightly swollen abdomen where his child residing inside his beloved wife. He could feel his male primal instinct swollen with a rush of pleasure in response to his thought of Sakura became a mother of his child.

Never have his wildest dream did Senju Tobirama think that he'd find a love, marrying his precious wife and going to become a father soon. He always assumed that he remained single for a rest of his life and dies a noble death at his prime. But, he was glad that Sakura appeared in his life, has it been not for her, a 36 years-old man haven't a chance to live to see Konoha prospering under his student's care in a peace time, being married, and soon be a father.

He was thanking whoever ups in the heaven grant him a second chance in a form of pink-haired woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aww, this scene is so full of fluffs, so sweet that it gave me a rotting teeth. Enjoy it? I know that it's short, that's what my muse spew out this drabble today. So, please comment and review! your review keep my muse creativity flow more!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with any other video game, anime, manga, or comic.

**Summary:** An exciting mayhem was going on at a gate. A newly installed Sandaime came to see what's going on, only found himself being caught off his guard in shock to see him alive.

* * *

 

Sarutobi Hiruzen slumped exhaustively, sighed as he looked over the papers involving the final campaign plan to attempting to win the First Shinobi World War.

It sucked to being a new hokage bore a heavy responsibility over his ninjas' lives and tried to minimize a loss of his ninjas during war, although he did not mind being hokage of his beloved village, he just wished that he was preparing mentally early to be a hokage, not thrusting into a kage position of Konoha unexpectedly. Being hokage made him feel like he grew older so fast overnight, thankfully he had his closest friends, and teammates to help him to shouldered a such heavy burden.

Then, a young man, probably at a least chunin rank suddenly blasted out through a door. He looked like if he was literally flying out of the bat-cave.

"Hokage-sama!"

"What is it?" An irritation at his ninja underling interrupted his musing over the plans, and a worry crept into him when he saw that a chunin look bit disheveled.

A young chunin panted heavily, a obvious sign that he was running in a hurry, and took a deep breath couple times. "H-Hokage-sama! It's something happened at a south gate!"

Then, he was standing up instantly in a little bit alarmed, went into a hokage mode.

"Report!" In his place, he was no longer Sarutobi Huizen, instead he was now Sandaime Hokage in a full power, commended with his voice with a power backing up him.

A chunin cowered bit, then steeled himself, proceeded to report to him.

"R-right, i don't know what's happening t-there, but a guard over there requested you to come to a south gate right now, i-i means right now! and he was saying that there were two people you should see there."

A brown eyebrow raised high in confusion, as he relaxed his tensed posture.

At a least, it was not news or reports involving that war, but he wondered about who on the earth are that two people that causing to prompt a guard from a south gate to request his presence urgently.

"Alright, i will come over there right now. You may dismiss." A leader told him as he went outside of his hokage office.

"Yes, sir." A chunin nodded but still following him to see what was going on at a south gate. They jumped and hopped over the roofs ahead to the south gate in a full speed.

Hiruzen already was running ahead faster but bit slow enough for his chunin underling catch up to him out of the courtesy.

A half hour later, by the time they reached a south gate. A exciting chattering noises reached to their sharp ears.

Hiruzen halted when he saw the crowd surrounding a gate, and jumped off from the roof to land on the street quickly following behind by a chunnin, behind the crowd whom blocked his vision from see the two guests.

A ever-growing crowd instantly noticed a presence of their hokage arriving, and moved away from him, making a wide empty space path for him pass though the crowd.

He then froze in shock and speechless as he finally spotted a white-haired man and unknown pink-haired woman standing at an entrance of the gate.

His body almost paralyzed when the familiar red eyes fell upon on him.

_Sensei! He is alive!_ His mind shouted in a mix of an incredible joy and disbelief, his mouth unable to move to voice out his thought. _  
_

He was just standing dumbstruck, being surround by the equally dumbstruck and astonishing crowd, staring at a man that they thought that he died fighting against the Kinkaku Force corp.

Sarutobi Hurizen then realized that he was still standing, should move to greet them.

Swallowing a growing lump in his throat, his posture went straight and he willed his body moving, walking steady, which it seems to took a seemingly endless period of time from his mind, toward his supposedly dead sensei in an attempted dignified manner.

Out of all things he want to do was running toward him, shouting out in a burst of sheer happiness and crying in a relief at a same time.

Here, he was now standing front of Tobirama Senju, who smiled proudly to see his former student, no, his now equal as a fellow kage.

"Hiruzen...Good to see you again."

He barely hold the tears of joy and relief back upon hearing a familiar voice that he thought he never heard that voice again.

"Tobirama-sensei...welcome back home, and yes, it's good to see you come back alive." He spoke, his voice cracked and stained with a suppressed happiness and relief.

Oh, good lord...Hiruzen could feel a wild and uncontrolled joy tried to rolling, crawling out, tearing apart his control so badly that it was hurting so much. He was afraid to lose his facade and revealed a moment of weakness in a front of his sensei. He wanted to able to stay and pose as an dignified and strong hokage, not a man reduced into a mess of emotions, crying in relief as if he finally find a long lost brother.

"You don't have hold back, it's okay to cry when you are happy." That's all he barely heard from his sensei whispering softly just for him only.

Then, his dignified hokage facade crumbled, his face opened out for all the people who can see a mirror of their own feelings . He nearly trucked and hugged Tobiarama so hard that a white-haired man staggered bit for a moment and returned a gesture awkwardly in his own manly way.

A roar and shout of happiness and exclamation could be heard so loudly from the ever-growing audience comprised of both ninjas and civilians alike who just came to see their beloved Nidiame Hokage somehow miraculously came back to a life from his supposed death.

Meanwhile, Sakura who remained silent, couldn't help but smile in happiness as she witnessed a very personal and touching reunion moment between a sensei and student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ...sorry?*dodged the extremely sharp things from the readers.* sorry! my life kept me occupied and busy. I offered you a longer chapter as an apology token. Anyway, i wrote Sarutobi's viewpoint to saw all happening, it's a nice reunion between a sensei and student, didn't you thinking? So, please comment and review! your review keep my muse creativity flow more!


	14. Brat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with any other video game, anime, manga, or comic.

****Summary:**** Sakura was babysitting a 5 years old version of Tsunade. And learnt how much bratty she really was.

* * *

 

A pink eyebrow twitched as she eyed suspiciously a little blonde cute six years old girl who attempting to look innocent, her tiny arms on her back trying to hide something from her pink-haired babysitter's eyes. Unfortunately for her, an older woman was not so easily fooling by her cute and innocent facade.

"Tsunade-chan. Money." Sakura sternly held out her open hand, another hand on her tilted hip.

A little blond girl pouted childishly, her brown eyes flashed with a devious glint which made Sakura went on her guard instantly, then asked an infamous question that used to drive every adults including parents crazy.

"Why?"

"Because it's wrong to take money from a person without asking."

"Why?"

"Because it's their money, not your money."

"Why?"

"...Give me money _now_ " She tried not to grind her teeth or pulled out her hair in frustration.

"Why?" Okay, that question quickly became a bane of her existence. She decided to pull the bigger guns to deal her bratty side.

" _Tsunade-chan_ , would you like me to tell your _grandmother_ that you take a money from a person without asking?" Sakura told her in sickly sweet tone that she used often when she was about punishing her rowdy teammates without mercy.

Tsunade blanched. Her grandmother was scary when she was angry.

"Well?"

A little girl reluctantly moved her small arms behind her back, revealing that her hand held money.

Sakura smiled victoriously and was very pleased inwardly over a fact that she managed to stay her ground against a bratty version of her former teacher as she took money away from her small hand. The little girl's hazel eyes followed sadly and longingly on the money that took away from her.

Who knew that this six years old version of the Slug Princess, Tsunade was so spoiled and brat? No wonder that she sent her former babysitters run crying with their provincial tails between their legs.

Well, at least it was good thing that Sakura was different and knew how to deal with Tsunade even she was a younger version of her former teacher. After all, she was an apprentice of the Godaime Hokage and learning from her fellow older apprentice, Shizune to hide her favorite sake to motivate the Godaime Hokage to work on the piles of the paperworks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! *gasping* I'm updating! Apology for a super slow update. Be warned, my muse was pretty slow and infrequent these days. Anyways, the recent chapters showed how awesome sakura really is! So here was a intersection between a 6 years old version of Tsunade and Sakura! Now the spoiled princess met her new babysitter who was not yielding to her whims which she was not used to.


	15. Grateful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything afflicted with any other video games, anime, manga or comic.

**Summary:** Mito's reaction to the miraculous resurrection of her brother in law.

* * *

Losing the loved ones was always hard on Mito Senji nee Uzumaki.

She lost the clan-members and friends whom she knew from her childhood to the clans war. She lost her mother to the fatal sickness when she was young. She was widowed when she was just 36 years old.

And now her brother-in-law's name was another name to join the memorial status.

Mito saw how fragile the life really is, so easy to suffocating out in a same way as a flame of the candle went out and gone forever.

She was now alone with her only son, her daughter in law and her granddaughter. Of course, she still had a family here in Kohona, but it was not same as before when the loved ones were gone. She felt like a part of her soul ripping out and shattering in the air every time when she learned of her loved ones' deaths. She never got the lost parts of her soul back, her loved ones took her soul pieces into their graves beyond a reach of the living realm.

Then the miracle happened. Right at the South Gate. The news of the Nidaime Hokage's supposed resurrection was spreading out in Konoha so fast that every living beings in this village literally ran to the South Gate, wanting to see that proof in their own eyes.

When she heard about that, a redhead woman was shocked in disbelief.

_Impossible!_

As far as she knew, nobody managed to bring the dead back to live, except that abomination justu which the Nidaime Hokage created. Thankfully, He was placing that justu in the forbidden scroll that no one were not permitting to look at, although she wished that he shouldn't invented that justu.

She had to see this proof in her own eyes. So she came.

She arrived right on time, just seeing a breathing and alive form of a familiar man white-haired man awkwardly returning a manly hug to the emotional young Hokage.

Her worn-out and tired heart leaped into her throat, and burst joyfully as soon as her unique sensory ability recognized a genuine chakra signature that she knew so well.

Her violet eyes shifted, and noticed a unfamiliar young woman with a pink hair who was next beside her brother in law and watching quietly the touching reunion of the teacher and student. Then she connected a connection between Tobirama's miraculous return and the mysterious pink-haired woman. This pink-haired woman was responsible for this miraculous event.

She did not know how a pink-haired woman managed to get Tobirama Senju, her brother in law back to the living land.

All Mito needed to know that she was forever grateful to this person who saved her brother-in-law from a greedy claw of Death and managed to give back a lost part of her soul to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm back to the living land of fanfiction! Another new chapter updated since a year passed. This time, it's Mito's turn! Oh fear not, next chapter shall be focusing on Tobirama! Apologizing to these readers who wait for a year. Thank you for your patience with this super slow authoress as well as added it to your favorite story and following lists. Please kindly review this chapter, your reviews help to keep my muse flowing!


	16. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything afflicted with any other video games, anime, manga or comic.

**Summary:**  Tobirama Senju was an extremely logical and analytical person by the nature. However... it did not means that he was completely emotionless.

* * *

 

He was pausing his stroll as soon as he saw them at the small cafe stall from the distance, but they did not notice him.

Tobirama Senju was frowning as he saw Sakura sitting and chatting with a black haired younger man with a ponytail which he recognized as Shikai Nara, the heir of the Nara Clan.

They clearly had the intellectual debate, it's probably about Konoha's administration system. He can pick up bits and pieces of their discussion from his sharp hearings.

She seemed that she enjoyed an intellectual debate with Shikai, her green eyes lighting up in a keen interest and her hands moving animatedly meanwhile she was talking passionately.

Judging that younger man's expression he can see from the distance, it appeared that Shikai apparently enjoyed the debate with her, too.

Uneasiness crept in the deepest recesses of the white haired man's mind as he spotted a glint in the Nara heir's slanted eyes, that glint implied his interest in her was much more than friendly nature.

He was perfectly aware that Sakura was very attractive single and young woman, with her exotic pink hair, her lovely green eyes and her reputation as a strong and kind medical ninja like that, she drew the attention everywhere from the male population both civilians and ninjas alike.

Of course, she was her own person and a strong independent kunoichi in her own right. Therefore she could pick out any man she want as her lover. Or befriending them as her friends. He didn't care who she was befriending.

He was refusing to sink low to their level as the typical males lusting and chasing the beautiful women. A former hokage had a lot of respects for Sakura especially her amazing ability to save the lives. They were just friends, nothing more than that. Right?

Then, why did his chest clenching in a burning jealousy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh my! Tobirama-kun was really in denial, isn't he? Oh uh, he might find a rival in Shikai Nara, the Nara Clan heir...Whops, who said that love was a easy road? *evil laughter*


	17. Lion's Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything afflicted with any other video games, anime, manga or comic.

**Summary** : Mito took a chance to inviting Sakura to spend with the friends at the hot spring.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Mito called out, catching her friend's attention. "How are you feeling? Are you better now?"

"Oh! Mito-chan! Yes, I'm much better now. Thanks!" Sakura greeted cheerily, very much in good mood.

Indeed, she was glad and relieved that she was out of the hospital recently. She really disliked being grounded and had nothing to do in the hospital for too long.

"I wonder, do you want to join us at the hot spring? My friends and I are planning to dip in the hot spring soon."

"Us?" She asked, a pink eyebrow raised slightly and curiously.

"Inori-chan, Kasa-chan, Koharu-chan and Biwako-chan. They'll be there!" A redhead woman counted off the names of their friends who were going to join the hot spring.

"Well..." Sakura sounded like that she was hesitant to accept her invitation.

Oh no! Mito was not going to allow her friend refusing her invitation!

"Oh, I insist! We haven't get a chance to spend together with our friends since your stay at hospital for a three weeks! You should socializing with us more often!" She insisted with a trademark stubbornness that usually associated with her infamous Uzumaki clan.

A pinkette saw a familiar stubborn expression appearing in her older friend's face, it certainly reminded her of her Tsunade-shioshu very much. It seemed that Mito was already setting her mind on inviting her. She sighed in resignation and said, "Ah, I suppose..."

"Great! I'll take you there." A beaming smile flashed at her. It made her heart arching and missing her dear blond idiot as the nostalgia feeling stuck her. Then, another concern popped out in her mind.

"Wait, what about the payment?"

"Nah, don't worry about that! It's on me. I just want to spend with my friends." Mito assured her at a same time, her voice tingled with a nonsense tone implying that she wasn't going to let her paying for entering the hot spring.

"Okay."

_Well, I guess that it sounded nice to spend with her friends._  A pink-haired woman mused inwardly as her redhead friend dragged her toward the hot spring. Although she had a very tiny, tiny suspicion that she was walking into the lion's den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This short update was prior to the chapter 8, Hot Spring. Remembering that my drabbles were all random and out of the order in the timeline. And yes, they were interlinking to each other. If you noticed that all of these drabbles were varying in the random amount of the words, it was depending on how my muse able to vomit out the words. I usually preferred to write a short drabble, it's easier for me writing down, and not mentioning that it allowed me update faster, too.


	18. Praying

**Summary:** They waited anxiously for the news of their friend's state.

* * *

A literal dark cloud of the despair and anxiety loomed over the white room.

Several people waited anxiously for the news of their good friend's condition. A white-haired man leaned back on the white wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

A young Hokage was holding Biwako's hand, comforting her. Both of the them sat on the wooden bench. A worrying crease between his eyebrows made him looking older than his age.

Koharu was gnawing her lower lip, staring at the white doors where her idol laid there behind.

Another couple of the ninjas stand up, waiting patiently and shifted their bodies in discomfort in a response to the heavy air of apprehensions around them.

Mito sat on the other bench on another side, could see her brother in law from the corner of her eyes.

His red eyes was staring on the wall. Tobirama's face blanked and showed no inklings what he was feeling or thinking about Sakura's current state.

But she knew him well enough to read his subtle body language. Her sharp violet eyes noted that her brother in law's body tensed tightly as if ready to lashing out to the unfortunate person who might rubbing him in wrong way, he was subtly emitting his restless anxiousness which it registered on her sensory range.

He was really care about Sakura more than anyone except his few selected people such as his former students and family.

If her late husband saw him in this state like that, Hashirama would slap him on his back and crowed in delight,  _"It's about damn time! You found a woman you like!"._ Then, he proceeded to tease his stoic younger brother mercilessly over a beautiful woman. Sadly he wasn't here to witness that event, as he already died long before Sakura came into Kohona.

Mito thought that if Hashirama was alive right now, he and Sakura might have to get along like a house on fire especially their extensive knowledge on the medical field.

When she thought of her late husband, her heart clenched in sadness. His death impacted her hard. Tobirama suffered much more worsen than her, since he grew up and survived a clans war with his only surviving brother longest from their childhood to adulthood, had been lost his brothers to the war in his childhood early.

His cynical personality became much more severe and pronounced ever since his older brother died. Though he did expressing the care toward his living family and his gennin students, that caring aspect of his personality showed up less and less over a few years during his reign as the Nidaime Hokage.

Until Sakura showed up and dragged her resurrected brother in law to Kohona. She bought back that old spark in his red eyes, that spark which she hadn't see for long time since Hashirama's death.

He was more...alive and expressive. It's subtle and hard to spot if the people did not know him well, but Mito saw how a pink haired healer affected him in good way. She owed her that much for this.

And now, she was verged on dying and was currently under the best medical ninjas' care. A redhead woman did not want to see that spark went out in his red eyes upon he was receiving a news of Sakura's death. Her death would devastate everyone in this village.

So, for Tobirama's sake and everyone including her too, Mito was praying silently for this wonderful pink haired woman's survival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *gasping in worry* Oh no, what happening to Sakura!? It must be so severe that it made them got worrying. Even it caused Mito to praying for her survival! What a depressing chapter! Worry not! You will find out what's going on in the few ones of the future random drabbles!


End file.
